Honeymoon
by pastries and turtlenecks
Summary: Kevin is just a little bit too excited to be going to Disney World for his and Connor's honeymoon. McPriceley Fluff.


"-and then we can go to Fantasyland and take pictures in front of Cinderella's castle, and ride It's a Small World-"

"Kevin," Connor interrupted gently, putting a hand on his now-husband's shoulder to calm him down. "Don't get too worked up, you're gonna need a lot of energy to hit everything."

Kevin Price slowly looked around the tram at the other riders, most of whom were staring at him – including a few children, who had been just as excited as he was moments before.

"Right, yeah, you're right," Kevin said, taking a few deep breaths to calm himself. He sat quietly with his hands folded in his lap for a few moments, but excitement quickly took over once more. "And we've just _gotta_ get pictures with all the princesses. And we gotta get hats with Mickey ears so we can show everyone when we get back and-"

"Kevin!" the redhead interjected once more, this time much more forcefully. He chuckled and shook his head as the younger man looked at him expectantly. "We'll do everything, I promise, just calm down a bit."

Kevin nodded, and decided to stare out the window at the thousands of parked cars as they drove through the parking lot to the main entrance. His hand felt around for Connor's and he intertwined their fingers. "I'm just so happy we're here," he said, turning to smile at the other man. "I just love everything about this place so much and I haven't been here since I was nine and,"

Connor smiled, he'd heard the story before, but he decided to let Kevin babble in excitement and gratitude for a bit. He just found it so cute that, even at age twenty-four, Kevin was reduced to a giggling mess if anyone so much as mentioned the city, let alone Disney World.

The brunette only stopped reminiscing about his most memorable childhood adventure when the driver's voice rang through the tram. "Up ahead is the main entrance to Magic Kingdom, have a _magical_ time at Disney World, folks," he said, a bit too enthusiastically.

Kevin grabbed Connor's hand and led him off the tram before anyone else had the time to stand up. Connor was barely able to get him to stay still and not make a scene as they waited in line to buy their entry tickets, and by the time they were handing in those tickets, the young man was practically about to jump over a building.

Of course, the first building he saw was Cinderella's castle off in the distance, and he was much too awe-struck to jump over it.

"Connor, look!" he said, grabbing his hand and pointing up towards the castle, as if the redhead would have missed it. "It's so beautiful," he said softly, lips curling into a small, joyous smile. Connor grinned at him and held his hand tighter, letting him have his moment.

The comfortable silence was broken when Kevin practically dragged his husband over to a nearby map dispenser, ripping open the pamphlet. "What should we do first?" he asked, but instantly began pointing out all of the must-see attractions (which ended up being the whole park) before Connor had a chance to get in even a syllable.

Connor just laughed, shaking his head. "I've never been here, so you have to give me the grand tour, alright?" he asked.

Kevin's eyes lit up at the suggestion. "Yeah!" he said, enveloping Connor in a rib-crushing hug.

First they went to Fantasyland and hit up the Dumbo and Peter Pan rides, taking pictures with every character they passed by. They had their picture taken in front of Cinderella's castle by an older couple, and sat down for ice cream with their newly-purchased mouse-ear hats.

"I'll take that," Kevin offered, scooping up the empty cup Connor set on the table. "Wait here; I'll go throw these out." He got up from the table and went hunting for a garbage can.

Connor sat in a blissful silence, shutting his eyes and leaning back in his seat. Everything was just too good to be true. He'd gotten to marry the love of his life and go on a beautiful honeymoon with him, and when they would return back to their apartment, he'd still be with him. He'd still be with him for the rest of his life. Yeah, life was pretty good for Connor McKinley. And as soon as Kevin got back, they'd go on another ride, or meet some more characters, or see a show.

But Connor waited, and Kevin didn't come back.

Connor sat up in his seat, scanning over the area. "Kevin?" he asked softly, but all he could see were unfamiliar faces. He spotted a garbage can no more than 20 feet away from him, but no Kevin. There was a bathroom not far from there either, so if he'd taken a pit stop he'd no doubt have been back by then.

He felt around his pocket for his cell phone and dialed Kevin's number, only to hang up as he realized it would be ringing back at their hotel. ("You know me; I'll end up losing it on a ride! Why would I need it anyway?" he'd said before they left.)

Running a hand through his hair in annoyance and worry, Connor began wandering around. It would probably make much more sense to wait at the table for Kevin to come back, but he knew his husband wouldn't think of that and decided he would have to find him himself.

He spent a good twenty minutes checking the places Kevin seemed to enjoy the most, which was quite a hefty list. He even asked Peter Pan and Alice if they'd seen a Prince Charming-esque guy walk by, but they were no help.

He was just about to give up on his search when he heard a static-filled voice ring out. "Attention park guests," it began, causing a few people to shut up and stare at the sky. "Would Connor McKinley please report to the security office as soon as possible? Your boyfriend –" she was cut off by a faint, more masculine voice interjecting something. "-Sorry, _husband_, is here and he's very worried about you."

Connor turned bright red and hid his face in his hands, trying not to draw attention to himself. He slipped the map out of his back pocket and located the security office. Of course, it was on the other side of the park. Hopefully he'd get there before Kevin panicked and had a search team sent out after him.

When he finally made it to the security office, he was led into a room by a slightly amused attendant. Kevin's eyes lit up when Connor walked in, and the brunette ran at him and caught him in a rib-crushing hug.

"Connor! Oh, I was so worried, I thought I lost you!" he said, punctuation his concern with a kiss on the cheek.

"Lost me?" Connor asked, an eyebrow raised. "You're the one who wandered off and didn't come back! Care you explain yourself, mister?" he asked, crossing his arms.

Kevin blushed a bit, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. "Well, y'see," he began, trying to think of a way to explain it without looking like an idiot. "I was looking for a garbage can, when I saw Snow White across the way taking pictures with a little girl. So I ran over to say 'Hi' and get her autograph, when I saw Tweedle-Dee and Tweedle-Dum even farther down the road. After I met up with them, I saw this tie in the window of the gift shop," he gestured over at the table where a colorful tie featuring seashells, bubbles, and Princess Ariel stuck out of a plastic bag, "and knew you'd love it, so I went in and bought it, and then on my way out, the Main Street Electrical Parade began, and I was _so_ excited and I knew you would want to see it too, so I ran around trying to find you. I managed to get back to the table but you were gone, so I panicked and came here."

Connor was stifling a laugh the whole time Kevin explained his situation, and when the brunette looked at him expectantly, he burst out laughing. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry," he managed to get out, holding his sides. "But that's just so," he stopped to think of a proper way of describing it, but just let out another round of laughter. "So something you would do!"

Kevin pouted and punched Connor lightly on the arm. "Cut it out, I was worried, alright?" he whined, though he quickly smiled and held his husband close. "I'm just glad you're okay."

Connor nuzzled his head in the crook of Kevin's neck and hugged him. "I'm glad you're okay too," he said softly. For a few minutes before the announcement, he really had been worried.

"It's a shame we missed the parade, though," Kevin said, his eyes downcast.

"We'll come back tomorrow and see it," Connor said, gathering up the bag with the tie and nodding politely at the security woman.

Kevin took Connor's hand and led him out of the security office. "I promise not to get lost again tomorrow," he said with a smile.

"Oh, you don't have to worry about that," Connor said with a sly smirk.

"Why's that?"

"I saw a lovely Lady and the Tramp-themed leash in the gift shop a few hours ago."

"You're awful," Kevin said, flashing a grin before pecking his husband on the lips.

"I know," he replied cheerfully. "C'mon, we still have time to catch the fireworks."


End file.
